Slime's Revenge
Greetings, gamers. I am Erolsenel, returning to this wiki to supply good ideas in dark times. Slime's Revenge is a War Mode, Post-Phantom, Oof Mode exclusive boss. He is a slime created to avenge the Slime Empire after King Slime was defeated in his full potential. The boss is a very hard encounter, and while it has low health for its tier, it has high damage. It has a 1 in 100 chance to spawn in place of a green slime once Ezra is defeated in Oof Mode. It appears as a normal green slime at first but when it's hit, it will say "You have killed your last slime" and then the boss will appear. It is stronger with Tremor Mod activated, because that mod has a late-game slime boss. Battle Slime's Revenge will begin by magically creating a Rod Of Discord in its left part of its body and a Meowmere in the right. It will immediately levitate up into the air. The music of the boss will then play. The boss has many phases of slimes it can be. It starts in the green slime phase, and switches to another random one every 50 times it is hit. Green Slime Phase The boss aggressively rams at the player. It can use its Rod Of Discord to teleport, and this will be forewarned by a transparent rod of discord in the area the boss will teleport to. It will use its Meowmere to summon 10 Cat Slimes (Slimes with 1,000 DMG, 80,000 HP and 200 DEF that fly) It drops acorns that will eventually grow into trees. A ring of Green Slimes will protect it. If the player is outside the ring their health will decrease by 1 every quarter a second, quickly killing them, but the boss will spawn close enough to the player so that they are immediately set inside the ring. The Slime's Revenge shoots deathrays like the Moon Lords but much faster, thinner, dealing more damage and connecting the ring and Slime's revenge, every 5 seconds. These seconds become shorter the less HP the boss has. After repeating the deathrays over 5 times, half of the space inside the ring will have a red outline, and the player has half a second to escape that part of the ring, because it will become green and deal double the boss's damage on contact once it is green. Half a second later, another half will do the same thing. This is repeated 4 times. Once done, the attack pattern repeats. Blue Slime Phase Everything green is now blue. The phase is similar to the Green Phase, however water is shot in all directions from the boss every 4 seconds (these seconds become shorter the less HP the boss has) Every time it is hit 5 times, water is spawned from the boss centre (the boss is not effected by water, but the player is) and this can be dangerous for the player when trying to attack the boss. The rest of the boss will be coming soon Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Boss Category:Expert Mode bosses